


Eternal

by Faelyee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelyee/pseuds/Faelyee
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 63





	Eternal

A young man stood frozen and hunched. His left hand against a flawless white monument, his right on one of endless black. Milenia seemed as if they were moments. His arms dropped from the tombs, eyes taking in the bare, ravaged land. He turned to the ruins of a previously magnificent castle, tears dripping down his cheeks. The youth squatted, resting to trace the words of a plaque continuously. He pulled the phial from his bag. He couldn’t die, but he could slumber eternally. Before his eyes closed, he traced the curvy initials of the man he could never repay.


End file.
